Rafael McCall
Rafael McCall, also known as Agent McCall, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the eleventh episode of the third season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member Matthew Del Negro. Throughout the Series Season Three In the hospital, Stiles looks up to see FBI agents and Rafael McCall. He is clearly not pleased. "A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker," Agent McCall says sarcastically. He asks Stiles if he can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm. "If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Agent McCall asks Stiles where his dad is and why no one has been able to contact him. Stiles replies that he doesn't know and hasn't seen him in hours. McCall then asks if the Sheriff is drinking again. "What do you mean again, he never had to stop." "But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" Stiles gets offended on his father's behalf and offers that next time he sees him he'll give him a field sobriety test. "We'll do the alphabet, start with 'F' end with 'U'." McCall asks Stiles what happened, and Stiles claims to have been stuck in the elevators the whole time. He then asks if Stiles put the name on the doors. Stiles has no idea what he's talking about. Later, Agent McCall is in the school hallway and calls for Stiles. He asks Stiles if he knew that his father's car has been at the school since last night and that he's now officially missing. He takes Stiles into an empty classroom and accuses him of keeping back information that could help find the Sheriff. "So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" McCall asks him to just help. "Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." McCall knows that Stiles is being purposefully confusing, but Stiles just asks if he can leave. McCall asks Stiles where Scott is. And Isaac Lahey and Allison Argent and Ethan and Aiden. None of them showed up for school. There has been a lot of violence and several murders tied to the school. McCall says he doesn't know what's going on, but it's obviously serious. To drive home how serious, McCall points out again that the Sheriff is missing. Stiles still won't talk. Agent McCall doesn't want Stiles going home alone and asks if he has anyone he can go home with. "He's with me," someone says from the doorway. It's Dr. Deaton. Later that night, Agent McCall is in Scott's room. He picks up A Tale of Two Cities and tears up as he looks around his son's room. Allison heads into Chris's office and stops short when she finds Rafael McCall and two deputies with him. "Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady," McCall says. Scott steps into the doorway and asks his dad what he's doing there. He replies that he's following the only lead he has. He asks Scott to take a seat so they can talk. He also calls out to Isaac to come in and sit down. "How do you know my name?" Isaac asks. "Your name's one of the few things I know," McCall answers. He tells them that he's stumbling around in the dark looking for clues and is tired of it. Scott replies that he learned a long time ago that his dad didn't have a clue. McCall doesn't want to drag his own son into an interrogation room. Scott tells his father that he can't keep them there. He replies that he has a table in front of him full of probable cause. Allison recalls the explanation her mother gave her. Chris is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer. "That means he has to own a few weapons." She points out the 175-lb draw tactical crossbow, a steel marine combat knife, a .50AE Desert Eagle. "Smoke grenade with pull-ring igniter." Allison picks up the smoke grenade and pulls the ring. She tosses the grenade at Agent McCall, and they all run. Rafael is taking all of the case files at the sheriffs station as he's trying to impeach him. That night, Scott argues with his dad. He tells his dad to get out of the house. His dad tells him that he's just doing his job. Melissa comes home and asks what's going on. "He's trying to get Stiles's dad fired." Agent McCall denies that but then tells Melissa that he's conducting a case for impeachment. Melissa backs up Scott, but Agent McCall says that a lack of resolution and inability to close cases is going to be what gets him fired. Scott's anger starts to take over, and his claws start to come out. Melissa sees his hand and pulls him away quickly. In the woods at night, Rafael McCall shows up with Henry Tate. Mr. Tate confirms that the clothing the Sheriff had in his hands was his daughter's. Scott tries to stop his dad from getting in the way, but his dad tries to put him in his place, wanting to know how Melissa is okay with Scott running around the woods like this. The Sheriff demands to know why Agent McCall would bring Henry Tate with him, and McCall replies that he was getting confirmation on a more than significant lead. The Sheriff says there's no body or remains to identify, but McCall is sure there will be if they do a little digging. McCall thinks that if they find the truth it will give Mr. Tate closure. Rafael McCall oversees the transfer of William Barrow, the shrapnel bomber, to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Melissa is just decorating for Halloween when she sees both her ex-husband and Sheriff Stilinski come into the ER. The Sheriff tells Agent McCall that Barrow is not coming in, but McCall replies that this is the only hospital that he can go to. The county hospital punted him to Beacon Hills. Agent McCall advises Melissa to be careful. Barrow is a former electrical engineer who decided to go onto a school bus with a shrapnel bomb. He killed four students and left another with no legs. Melissa asks if the psychiatrists have made any progress, and McCall tells her that all Barrow says is that he's going to do it again and get it right. While William Barrow was in surgery, the nurses come out of the room screaming, Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski rush in. A nurse is on the floor trying to keep the surgeon from dying, but Barrow is gone. Agent McCall tells everyone that stolen ambulance has been spotted at Truman and Spalding, which is three blocks from the school. At the school, Agent McCall asks how they get down to the basement. He wants to make sure they have all the exits covered. Down at the sheriff's station, Rafael McCall tries to get the story out of Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Lydia. He asks Stiles when they got to the power substation. Stiles replies that he got there at the same time as Scott. The boys try to confuse Agent McCall by questioning who he's directing his questions to. Agent McCall tells them that he'll answer the questions, then corrects himself. Agent McCall reads back the series of events: Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to the power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the whole town. Stiles agrees that that sounds right. Agent McCall asks how they knew he'd take her to a power station. "Well, cause he was an electrical engineer. Where else would he take her?" "That's one hell of a deduction there Stiles." "Well, what can I say, I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles winks at his father. Agent McCall then asks Scott and Kira what they were doing. They alternately answer "eating sushi" and "eating pizza" until they both answer together "Eating sushi and pizza." Agent McCall asks Sheriff Stilinski if he believes any of this, and the Sheriff replies that he hasn't believed anything Stiles has said since he started talking. This is not the first time the Sheriff has said something like about his son. He adds that he thinks the kids found themselves at the right place at the right time and Kira is very lucky for it. McCall asks Kira if that's how she remembers it. Everyone looks at her expectantly, and she says yes. Kira then asks for her phone back. Unfortunately, because Barrow used it, it's evidence. He has an officer take her away and sign some paperwork. Agent McCall stops Scott as they leave the office and reminds him that if half the story about Barrow is true then not only did someone help set him loose, but he was just a pawn in a larger game. "A mass murderer is bad enough. A mass murderer being controlled by someone? Far worse." He sends Scott home because it's a school night. Later, he goes back in the sheriff's station. Stiles interrupts Agent McCall before he can get back to the evidence room. Stiles says that since Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, that maybe the accomplice works at the school. Agent McCall informs him that they've already thought of that and started looking for links between Barrow, faculty, and students last night. McCall goes to enter the evidence room again, but Stiles stops him. "Hey, you know, this attitude that you have towards my dad, you can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want, but I know the real reason you don't like him." McCall smirks. "Is that so?" "Yeah, because he knows something that you don't want him to know. And guess what? I know it too." Stiles stares Agent McCall down, and McCall tells him to go home. Scott and Kira escape the evidence room before Agent McCall enters. Stiles walks away and meets them outside. Rafael McCall walks into the sheriff station on his cell phone. He says another week or two and they will be ready with their case against Sheriff Stilinski. "There's enough here to put Stilinski so far out of government work he won't be able to get a job riding the back of a garbage truck." McCall goes back into the evidence room, which he's using as an office, He opens up his laptop and sees a security alert. It's an image of Scott and Kira when they broke in to erase her phone. He goes back to Scott's house and finds Scott. "What are you doing here? And why do you still have a key?" Agent McCall tells him that it's funny that he mentions keys because while he has a key to the house, he's not sure how Scott got a key to his office. He turns his laptop around and shows them the photo it took of them when they broke in. Scott doesn't have a ready explanation for his father. Scott looks out the window at the dying light and then tells his father that he needs to leave. He isn't going without a satisfactory explanation. Scott tells him to get a warrant. "I don't need a warrant, I'm your father." "No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you, and that's all I got. So you're not allowed to play Tough Dad with me." Melissa comes in, then, and asks what's going on. Agent McCall leaves it to Scott to explain, but the shadows fall outside, and an Oni appears in the living room. Agent McCall goes to confront the Oni, and it stabs him in the shoulder. Melissa pulls Rafael out of the way. Agent McCall tells Melissa that he needs to speak to Scott. His reason for coming back to Beacon Hills has something to do with what he wants to say to him. They rush Agent McCall into the ER. "Stab wound to the left chest, possible collapsed lung, and pulse is weak." Rafael McCall goes into the sheriff station and asks Parrish where everyone is. He asks if they have any leads on the guy that stabbed him with a sword. "Nope, but we've got posters up all over town for your guy," Parrish says, glancing at a wanted poster for Zorro over his shoulder. Agent McCall complains, and Parrish says he isn't a high priority. McCall asks him what is. Agent McCall asks Parrish if the transcript is exactly what Stiles told Scott. He wants to know if the quote "Something smells terrible, my eyes are watering" is accurate. Parrish can't really help him but assumes it's accurate. Melissa shows up at the station because her shift was over. She wants to help. Melissa and Agent McCall are in the car. Agent McCall thinks Stiles might still be asleep. He points out that people can do crazy things while sleepwalking, like cooking and mowing the lawn. He starts to explain how there was one night when he came home drunk. "Oh, one night?" Melissa snarks. McCall asks if he can finish. "So I'm drunk, passed out on the bed. I get up to go to the bathroom. Then suddenly I hear you yelling 'What the hell are you doing?'" Melissa laughs. "Because you were in the closet peeing into the laundry basket." Which is exactly his point. He was convinced that he was in the bathroom, just like Stiles is convinced he's in a basement. Agent McCall thinks he knows where Stiles might be. Stiles screams, "Wait! No, wait!" as Agent McCall and Melissa haul him out of Malia Tate's den. In the hospital, Agent McCall, Melissa, Scott, and Lydia wait for the Sheriff to come back with news. He tells them that Stiles is sleeping and is fine. He thanks Agent McCall. "It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering." Agent McCall deflects the thanks, so the Sheriff says it again and eventually has to tell McCall to shut up and take his gratitude. The two shake hands. Outside the hospital, Rafael McCall pickes up the wire and noted that it was cut. At the sheriff's station, Parrish leaves the sheriff's offace as Agent McCall comes in. He asks if the Sheriff has had any issues with yakuza, specifically Katashi. At Chris' loft, Agent McCall shows up. He holds Katashi's silver finger in an evidence bag up to Chris and Derek. At the sheriff station, Rafael McCall shuts off the Sheriff's phone when Melissa tries to call him. The Sheriff gives him a WTF gesture, and McCall tells him that he has some priorities to attend to. "McCall, trust me when I tell you you don't have a clue about my current priorities." If the Sheriff doesn't show up to the preliminary hearing, he'll be fired. The Sheriff grabs his badge and gun from his desk drawer in case he has to turn them in. Melissa calls again, but it goes unanswered. At the review hearing, the sheriff gets up to leave, but Agent McCall steps in to make a statement of his own. At the sheriff station, Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski go back to his office after the review. "You just saved my job," the Sheriff says. McCall agrees that he probably did, but he did it for two reasons: 1) Not even Sherlock Holmes could figure out half the bizarre things that happen in their town. "This place is literally the Bermuda Triangle of homicides, disappearances, and strange occurences." 2) Kicking the Sheriff out of his job isn't why Rafael came back to Beacon Hills. Scott, Stiles, and Meredith rush into Scott's house to find Rafael McCall and Isaac waiting. Scott asks what his father is doing there. "I could ask you the same thing," Agent McCall shoots back. Stiles proclaims that it's free period and they're doing group study. Agent McCall asks who the girl is, and Stiles puts an arm around her shoulder. "She's my girlfriend." "You're not my type," Meredith says. Stiles adds that apparently they have a lot to talk about and should take this upstairs. Meredith then looks at Isaac. "He's my type." "Okay. Isaac can come, too." Isaac follows Stiles and Meredith out of the room, while Scott promises to explain everything to his dad. Agent McCall doesn't care that Scott isn't in school because he's been keeping his grades up. He just wants to talk. Scott tries to tell him that now isn't a good time, but he insists. "Dad, can't we do this tomorrow?" But that's what Agent McCall has been telling himself for years. Instead, he brings Scott to the bottom of the stairs and shows him a dent in the floor. The night before he moved out he was having a drunken fight with Melissa and knocked Scott down the stairs. Scott was unconscious for 20 seconds and Melissa kicked him out the next morning. That was the last day he had a drink. At the hospital, Melissa and Rafael McCall discuss his leaving without telling Scott good-bye. She's incredulous that he think it's a good idea for her to just tell Scott his dad went back to San Francisco, says he's sorry, but didn't have time to say good-bye. They head into the elevator. She tells him that he can't bail after one fight if he wants a relationship with his son. The lights in the elevator flicker as they get closer to the nogitsune, and then the doors open on the massacre. The Oni charge at them, and one of them slices Melissa on the leg before Rafael McCall shoves her back out of the way. He fires a few shots at the Oni to keep them back as the elevator door closes. Melissa moans in pain, and the slice on her leg bleeds the black smoke that makes up the Oni. Agent McCall makes a tourniquet around her leg, and she cries louder. Rafael McCall calls the Sheriff on his cell since no one at the station is answering. Melissa starts fading and tells Rafael to call Scott. He says that he needs to get her out of there. She tells him that if something happens, he needs to fix his relationship with Scott. He tries to not have this conversation. She reminds him that Scott is a teenage boy. "He doesn't care about apologies. He wants you to do better. And he probably wants you to suffer a little." Agent McCall holds Melissa's hand. She makes him promise not to leave Scott again. He replies that she told him to leave. "I told a drunk to get out of the house. I didn't tell his father to get out of his life." Melissa looks weaker by the second, and blood starts dripping out of her mouth. Agent McCall yells at the other hospital workers, wondering what they means, but no one answers. After the nogitsune is defeated, Melissa wakes up, and her wound is healed. She leans against Agent McCall. Season Four Rafael and Scott have established a new routine. When Melissa has a night shift, they are supposed to have dinner together. Scott missed a dinner by going to rescue Derek. Scott explains that when they got back from their camping trip he went straight to the animal clinic to finish up work. The next day, Rafael is at Scott's house when Derek and Stiles walk in. Stiles flails to a halt. "Are you getting taller?" McCall asks them what they're doing there. Seems that they're all waiting for Scott, because they're supposed to have dinner. He offers them food, which Stiles tries to decline and Derek is all about. "No, I'm starving," Derek says. "Neither of us are hungry," Stiles insists. Agent McCall offers Derek food since he's hungry and asks his name. Derek starts to answer, but Stiles says, "Miguel. My cousin Miguel. From Mexico." He pats Derek on the shoulder, and Derek plays along. Agent McCall then asks Derek if he's originally from Mexico in Spanish "Es usted un natural de México, Miguel?" "Oh my God," Stiles mutters. Derek answers in Spanish, "No soy nativo, si no que pasé montón de tiempo allí." Agent McCall seems happy with this response and asks if Derek wants an egg roll. "Hell yeah," Derek replies with a smile. Agent McCall asks Miguel what his last name is. Stiles supplies Juarez Cinqua Tiago. Derek looks at him like he's an idiot. McCall comments that that's a mouthful and asks how you spell it. While they're eating, Derek sees McCall's FBI badge and asks him whether he investigates fires. Stiles gets very anxious and proclaims to wonder where Scott is. He starts calling Scott while Derek asks McCall if he knows anything about the Hale family. At the school, McCall apologizes to Scott for not being there because he promised to be at the lacrosse games, but Scott assures him that it's fine and that scrimmages don't count as games. Still, Rafael promised to be around so that Melissa could pick up double shifts at the hospital. "You're here now," Scott tells him. Parrish leads Violet out of the school in handcuffs. Agent McCall sees the evidence bag in Sheriff Stilinski's hand an asks him if it's the weapon. The Sheriff shows him the thermo-cut wire, and McCall instantly recognizes it as a weapon used in a series of unsolved crimes. He goes to talk to Violet. Scott overhears Agent McCall asking Violet about a dozen murders. She claims to not know what he's talking about. "I just go to school here." "Maybe we should call your parents then." "Oh, no... that's right. You don't have any parents. That's why they call you The Orphans." Violet glares at him, and then Parrish leads her away. McCall tells the Sheriff that they need to find Garrett, now that he's figured out who they are. Sheriff Stilinski asks Coach for Garrett and Violet's locker numbers and asks someone for bolt cutters. Outside of the School, Rafael asks the woman if she knows what they're dealing with because his son is in there. She advises Sheriff Stilinski bring McCall up to speed. McCall asks if he thinks smallpox is possible. The Sheriff replies that he doesn't think the Orphans were the only professional killers in Beacon Hills. Somehow, he manages to get inside of the school and Rafael shoots the teacher as he was about to kill Stiles. Stiles's face is sprayed with blood. He shot Simon in the head from behind. "Where the hell did you come from?" Stiles demands. McCall replies that he got a call from Melissa. "I don't know what it means. She said there's an antidote. It's in the vault, reishi mushrooms." The mushrooms are in a jar on one of the shelves. Stiles runs to tell Scott. Rafael McCall is in the sheriff station packaging up his gun and making his report about shooting Simon. Scott listens to him describe Simon's weapons as a Walther P88 with sound-suppressor. He heard the perp's threat and countdown and made visual confirmation that Simon had a gun to Stiles's head. Since he felt Stiles was likely to die, he responded with deadly force. He comes out of the office to find Scott waiting for him. He apologizes for having to leave for San Francisco that night because it will mean missing Scott's first lacrosse game. Scott tells him that it's no big deal. "It is to me. I'm keeping my promises this time," Raf replies. Scott looks at the gun and shells in the evidence bag, and McCall assures him that what he did was necessary. Scott asks him if he's killed anyone before. "Two other times. It's not easy taking a man's life, even someone who forces you to do it." Scott asks how he deals with it, and his dad says you look at it logically and without emotion. You compartmentalize. Scott asks how you compartmentalize, and Rafael says he used to do it by drinking. Appearances Season Three *"Alpha Pact" *"Lunar Ellipse" *"Anchors" *"More Bad Than Good" *"Galvanize" *"Illuminated" *"Silverfinger" *"Riddled" *"Letharia Vulpina" *"De-Void" *"Insatiable" *"The Divine Move" Season Four *"117" *"Orphaned" *"Weaponized" *"Time of Death" Category:McCall Family Category:Humans Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Supporting Characters